


Fertility Materia

by FestivalGrey



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Belly Kink, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Magical Pregnancy, Oops, Other, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Yuffie is of age, and also a tremendous dumbass, when you steal an ancient artifact and accidentally impregnate yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: Legends have been whispered in Wutai about "Fertility Materia"--an ancient relic of the village. To Yuffie, it sounds like just the thing to help give a little more weight to her modest chest. There couldn't possibly be any other side effects....right?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Fertility Materia

Sephiroth had been defeated. Shinra Corporation, reformed. Meteor, destroyed. The Planet was finally at peace.

Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

In the ninja village of Wutai, Yuffie Kisaragi stealthily crept her way from shadow to shadow, avoiding any practiced eyes. It had been a few years since her journey with Cloud and co—no longer a teen, she was now a young woman in the flower of young adulthood, her nineteenth birthday scarcely a week past. She was finally an adult, finally mature.

But despite it all, she was still petite. Tiny in figure. Normally that wouldn’t bug her, but hanging around a girl like Tifa Lockhart would make _any_ woman feel incomplete. Yuffie just wanted a bit more… presence. She wanted to turn heads, like Tifa.

Thankfully, poking around the village archives told her about a hidden, nigh-forbidden materia kept secret by the village elders. And after her extremely polite request to ‘borrow’ it had been rebuffed, she’d decided there was only one course of action remaining.

Doing what she did best: taking every last materia she could get her sticky fingers on.

She vaulted over a rooftop, hiding herself under an easement when she thought someone might have spied her. Well, not _every_ last materia. Wutai was her home village; in fact, the whole reason she’d picked up a pilfering habit had been for their sake. But since she had done so much for them, was it too much to ask for one teensy little forbidden spell in return?

Yuffie didn’t think so.

Making her way to the temple near the rear of the village, she crept in from a secret passage underneath the floor. In the second-to-last room, she knocked on the wall until she heard a hollow sound. Pressing slightly, she found it—a hidden panel leading to an even more hidden room.

The forbidden materia were all there, arrayed in a tableau of blues and golds and purples. Yuffie was mighty tempted… but no. She didn’t have anything to gain from a special summoning materia or a vigor-inducing spell. She wanted the one in the back, an emerald bauble glowing slightly on a soft cushion. Picking it up gingerly, she smiled down at it. _FERTILITY MATERIA,_ the dust-veiled placard said; it had been used by her people’s shamanesses in ancient times. She could almost feel the power coursing through her just from her fingertips. The old scrolls and paintings showed the women becoming far more voluptuous under its guiding light.

Touching it gingerly against the bangle she wore about her wrist, she gasped slightly. The power immediately flowed out of the materia, settling warmly in her; the sensation was rich and smooth, almost like coming down from an orgasmic high. She felt it kiss lightly against certain parts of her body: her face, her stomach, her loins, her thighs—

She smiled. And, yes, her breasts.

Certain the theft was a success, she plucked out a dummy materia of the same color and shape and set it down onto the pillow, even sprinkling it with dust. Anyone looking at it would think it the Fertility Materia unless they took a very close look. Smiling to herself, Yuffie left the way she came, keeping to the shadows and supremely confident that no one would be any the wiser.

\---

Over the next few days, the ambient power of the materia continued to flow into her body. Its verdance was warm and comforting, and sometimes, in the privacy of her room, the ninja would strip bare of everything except her materia-studded bangle and hold herself, breathing appreciatively in the feeling of the materia working its magic over her.

The changes started appearing within twenty-four hours. By the time she woke up the morning after her theft, her breasts felt fuller, lusher; she cupped them, weighing them in her hands and sighing from the pleasure that her touch brought to herself.

As the days went by her breasts continued to swell more and more, to the point where she was turning heads in the village. She felt other changes as well—her hips rounding slightly, and even her face seeming to feel a bit lusher. Yuffie didn’t mind at all. She sashayed her way around town, delighting in the gazes that followed.

Sometimes, the materia’s ambient power spiked and sent a surge of power through her. That happened the fourth night after her theft, as she was getting ready for bed—she gasped, the feeling unanticipated but not unpleasant. She _felt_ the changes in her body, felt her thighs and hips plumping up, felt a curiously full sensation start budding in her tummy; but what really captivated her was that her breasts (by now already quite respectable compared to the mosquito bites she’d had before) suddenly surging a full cup’s size, at _least._ Gazing down at herself in wonder, Yuffie brushed a thumb against her darkening aereola, taking her teeth in her lips at the feeling of her thumb brushing over her tender, sensitive nipple. Before she knew it, she was sprawled over her sheets, one hand cupping her luscious, tender, growing breasts as the other dipped down and pleasured herself over and over again. All the while, the Fertility Materia continued pulsing again and again, responding to Yuffie’s bliss with a song of its own.

When she woke, she rivalled Tifa in size. Smirking to herself, Yuffie resolved to travel to Midgar and show off her new self to her friends. After eating an extra-large breakfast (she’d started eating more and more, lately, and occasionally even found herself ravenous for foods she normally hated; she figured it was just her palate maturing) she headed off.

\---

It was a little under a week’s journey to Midgar, and by the time she arrived, Yuffie was positively aglow with pride. The ambient power of the materia had become almost second nature to her now; she barely noticed its energy—which thrummed through her and settled as a pleasing warmth in her hips, her breasts, and down between her legs—as much as she noticed blinking.

Arriving at the place where Cloud, Tifa, and the rest had set up shop to help Midgar rebuild, she swaggered in with sexy confidence. Heh! Let Tifa get jealous. (But not _too_ jealous; Yuffie didn’t mind the other woman personally, she just wanted a body like hers.) Let the guys swoon. Yuffie was finally here, a sexy woman ready to take on the world, and all thanks to the magic of the Fertility Materia!

“Hey, Cloud,” she said teasingly, leaning against a doorway.

Cloud glanced up at her, nodded, and returned to the computer screen he was sitting in front of. “Hey Yuffie, good to see you.” Then a moment passed; as if suddenly processing what he had just seen, he did a double take and swerved his head back up to her, his eyes wide.

“Um… uh…”

“Oh? Something the matter?” Yuffie said, winking at him and sticking her tongue out impishly.

“You look… uh…”

“Different? _Mature?_ ” she supplied, stretching like a cat against the post, a position which put the silhouette of her boobs on display. She saw Cloud redden and swallow.

“Uh, yeah,” he finished lamely.

Yuffie smiled. The materia set in the bracer on her arm pulsed warmly, the feeling making a little flutter twirl in her belly. She hadn’t taken off the bracer since she’d set the stone in it; at this point, the thought was like removing a limb. “I think I’ll go show off to the others,” she said, and walked as sultrily as she could past him, keenly aware of how hard he fought not to follow her with his eyes.

Tifa was a few rooms over, unleashing a furious salvo of spin-kicks against a hapless training dummy which looked suspiciously like Rufus Shinra. Yuffie waited until her teammate was finished to get her attention.

At Yuffie’s hello, Tifa turned and did a double take.

“Well hello,” Yuffie said, beaming. As if reflecting her mood, the green materia followed suit, shining a touch brighter for a moment.

“Yuffie!” Tifa said, raising her hand to her mouth. “Are you…”

“Charismatic? Beautiful? Endowed?” Yuffie filled in.

Tifa stared at her as if in disbelief. “… _pregnant?_ ” she finished.

Yuffie blinked in shock. _Pregnant?_ Why would Tifa think that? Sure, her boobs were much bigger, her figure fuller—but that was just Yuffie playing catch-up with Tifa herself!

“I’m not that kind of girl,” she pouted, folding her arms crossly. “Why would you ask that?”

“Well,” Tifa began tentatively, walking closer to her, “your chest looks fuller… your hips are rounding… even your face is softer…”

“So what? That’s just part of being a fully developed lady—”

“And there’s _this._ ” Tifa poked Yuffie gently in her stomach; the young ninja looked down, frowning. Now that Tifa pointed it out, she _did_ look a bit… rounder down there. Not a lot; a gentle curve, mostly. Barely anything.

She waved it off. “Oh, probably just a few extra pounds I can work off. I’ve been eating more lately.”

“Have you.” Tifa didn’t sound convinced. “Have you been eating things you normally don’t like? Cravings, perhaps?”

Yuffie immediately got on the defensive. “That doesn’t mean anything! People are allowed to try new things!”

“Mhmmm.” Tifa’s eye alit on the cheerily glowing materia. “And _that_ looks new. Where’d you get it?”

Suddenly self-conscious, Yuffie tugged her sleeve down to hide it. “I… found it.”

Rubbing her brow with her fingers, Tifa sighed. “Who’d you take it from, Yuffie.”

“No one! It belongs to the village, and _I’m_ part of the village, so—” She clammed up. She’d said too much.

Tifa looked long-suffering, but she let the subject drop, to Yuffie’s delight.

\---

But she’d celebrated too soon. The following evening, Tifa had grabbed her and pulled her into the other room.

“I contacted Wutai,” Tifa began, “and asked if they had any green materia that could get someone pregnant.”

Yuffie huffed. This again? Where did Tifa get such a crazy—

“And they told me about the Fertility Materia,” Tifa pressed, “and how you’d asked about it a few weeks ago.” She met Yuffie’s gaze and raised an eyebrow. “ _Tell_ me you didn’t.”

“Ugh, fine. Fine! Yeah, I borrowed it. _Borrowed!_ I just wanted a fuller figure, is that so much to ask?”

Tifa stared at her. “A fuller f—Yuffie, do you know what the Fertility Materia is used for?!”

“I saw the old scrolls,” Yuffie said airily. “It made the shamanesses of old get bigger breasts.”

“Those were only _part_ of the scrolls,” Tifa scolded. “Shinra took the others as plunder from the war!” Dragging Yuffie over to a monitor, she pulled up images of ancient art. “They tell a more complete story!”

Yuffie frowned at the screen. The art showed the same women in the paintings she’d seen, the materia clearly visible as a green dot on their wrists. But as the further images showed, the transformations didn’t stop with bigger breasts. The woman gradually changed, becoming more and more motherly, swelling massively, before the last image showed her surrounded by children—but with the materia still glowing, and their bellies already starting to swell again.

Yuffie stared down at her own tummy in alarm. It… _did_ look suspiciously round, didn’t it? And that fullness… was that really her stomach?

Or could it have been her womb?

The green materia buzzed warmly, as if in pride.

“The people of ancient Wutai,” Tifa said, an _I-can’t-believe-you-you-dumb-bastard_ quality clearly present in her voice, “used the Fertility Materia to recover after times of drought, famine, or war. The holy women used its bountiful gift to repopulate. Yuffie, you _impregnated_ yourself!”

“Okay, okay, I made a mistake,” Yuffie said, her voice not betraying the sudden unease she felt. “We’ll just take it out, no harm done.” Reaching down to the bangle, she gripped the materia—but it suddenly wouldn’t budge. It was as if it was glued in there. After a few grunting tries, she moved to unclasp the bangle, only to be stymied when it suddenly locked in place; not hurting her, but certainly leaving no doubt that it was there to stay for the foreseeable future. The feeling from the jewel had changed to a stubborn, almost sullen beat.

“That’s not going to work,” Tifa said, in frustration. “There’s a sort of… spirit inside the Fertility Materia. An awareness. It’s at least as strong as most summon materia. If you take it off now, you might damage your own body and your… your kids,” she finished with a sigh, staring ruefully at Yuffie’s belly. “You’re going to have to ride out at least this pregnancy.”

“What do you mean _at least?_ ” Yuffie asked.

“Didn’t you see the art? The Fertility Materia re-impregnates its host almost as soon as the previous set of babies are born. If we work smart, use other materia, and time it right, we _might_ be able to get it off of you after a birth. It might take a few tries, though. Maybe more.”

Yuffie gulped. Each ‘try’ in this case would be preceded by a pregnancy—one with, if the paintings told true, a lot of kids.

“The only upside,” Tifa was saying, “is that the magic of the spirit ensures a healthy pregnancy and easy delivery. Even if you give birth to six or seven kids, you’ll probably have less of a hard time than a normal woman would with one.”

It took all Yuffie’s strength not to yelp. _Seven_ kids?! “Okay. Okay. Maybe it’s not so bad. Maybe it’s just a false positive.” Tifa looked deeply skeptical, but Yuffie pressed on. “I mean, materia aren’t foolproof!”

As if on cue, the gem released another surge, similar to that when Yuffie’s belly had grown. She gasped, suddenly filled with a lush, almost _orgasmic_ bliss that settled in the familiar places. Her thighs and hips swelled up, straining and ripping against her clothes with their new motherly fullness; her breasts plumped out even more, swelling suddenly to be _two_ cup sizes bigger. Her shirt and bra had no chance to contain them; they spilled out, and Yuffie whimpered as with a tiny bite of pleasure-pain, she felt them start leaking milk.

But that was nothing on her belly. It surged out more, even more, continually filled with a weighty fullness, tight and solid with the sort of weight that nobody could ever have mistaken as anything but pregnancy. Staggering back under the changes and the new weight, her mind reeling from the pleasurable feeling still thrumming through her like an aftershock after a quake, Yuffie staggered back, breaths heavy, the emerald jewel on her arm glowing bright and proudly, filling her with a comforting warmth. There was a sudden twirl of _movement_ inside of her and Yuffie gasped as a small bump momentarily showed up against the surface of her belly.

A kick.

Laying there under her own gravidity, flushed and turned on and milky and indisputably fertile, Yuffie looked wryly up at Tifa. “Or… maybe not,” she finished.

As Tifa buried her head in her hands with an air of utter resignation, Yuffie huffed. “I would just like to point out,” she said, groaning slightly—only slightly!—as another kick dimpled the surface of her belly, “that I wasn’t wrong. I _did_ get a more womanly figure, so there.”

Somehow that didn’t seem to calm down Tifa any, but Yuffie, now absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, thought it made perfect sense. You always had to look on the bright side of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the story? I hope so! Don't be afraid to comment, I live for them, hehe c:
> 
> And if you'd like, [my Twitter account](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) is right over here!


End file.
